Your secrets safe with me!
by Ella Lupin
Summary: Hermione is now head girl and she gets to find out one of Malfoy's biggest secrets. if anyone else finds out Malfoy will be killed and his secret destroyed


Hi this is my first ever fan fic so please review to let me know if I can improve or if I should continue with this. Love Ella!!  
  
"HERMIONE!" a voice yelled across the platform of nine and three quarters. Hermione turned to see a young red haired girl waving frantically from the door of an end compartment of a scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ginny, had a good holiday?" Hermione said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Hermione nodded, "Ron's happy cos he's improved his keeper skills."  
  
"Yeah he only misses 98% now" Harry said from behind making Hermione jump.  
  
A whistle sounded and the doors were closed after they had boarded the train. Ron began to tell of his spectacular saves and how this years Quidditch would be fantastic. Hermione had not listened much; she was fumbling around with something in her pocket. She really should have been in the front compartment but she would much rather have stayed with her friends. If they wanted her they would have to come looking.  
  
After about 15 minutes the compartment door slid open. There stood a tall white haired boy. He was wearing a silver and emerald badge with HB in the centre with a serpent curled around it.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ron growled clenching his fists.  
  
"The mudblood blood's supposed to be in the front compartment, I've been sent to find her or should I say IT" Malfoy smirked. Ron leaped to his feet and Harry and Ginny had to hold him back from attacking Malfoy.  
  
"Never call Hermione that again!" He hissed as he struggled to free himself from the grasp of his friends.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ron, I know I should have been there I just didn't want to go." Ron stopped struggling and stared at her trying to figure out why she should have been in the same compartment as the slime ball Malfoy. "I should have told you," She reached into her pocket and withdrew a gold and red badge. It read HG and had a lion on.  
  
"Hermione you did it, I knew you would!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione.  
  
"You're Head Girl and he's Head Boy?" Ron said quite calmly but still glaring with hatred at Malfoy.  
  
"That's right Weasel, now mudblood we should be up at the front now." He smirked at Ron as he led Hermione away.  
  
"The two of you have been selected as Head Boy and Girl as you already know, but I am not sure if you are aware that you will also share a common room together, I hope that will not be a problem will it?" Professor McGonagall informed them.  
  
Malfoy eyed Hermione up, then down and then back up again. Her skirt was short and her shirt was tight and open at the neck and her hair fell loose passed her shoulders. It was not as bushy as it had been when they had first met but it still had a good volume in it.  
  
"No, that's fine with me" he said with a hint of menace in his voice.  
  
"Good, I will see you after the feast this evening to show you to your common room." She said and left.  
  
"Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together mudblood."  
  
"We will not, I have better places to go."  
  
"Potty and Weasel aren't better places."  
  
"Not them I mean the library, we have our NEWTs this year. I will be trying as hard as possible to be as far as possible from any room with you in it." Hermione growled.  
  
"I'll have to lock you in or in any extreme case use the imperius curse." He smiled not smirked, smiled. 'He has a cute smile, no he can't have stop thinking that Hermione' she told herself. Malfoy was now closer to her than she felt comfortable with but she refused to show Malfoy any signs of her being weak.  
  
"You can not use the imperius curse Malfoy you'll be expelled" He stepped forward again. "And I've known how to open locked doors since before I even came to Hogwarts"  
  
"No but I can do this" He quickly placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away he was smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"Malfoy!" she shrieked and fled the compartment to find Harry and Ron. 


End file.
